


NightCap

by Indywrites



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Branch x Poppy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Poppy x Branch, TWT, Trolls, hand holding, prompt, queen poppy x branch, super short, trollstopia - Freeform, ttbgo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indywrites/pseuds/Indywrites
Summary: Prompt: Do...you want to stay the night?
Relationships: Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	NightCap

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Helllllllooooo everybody! It is I, that's right, your girl, Indy! Sorry, it's been such a hot second since I've last updated any content on here, (I'm more active on Tumblr these days. And even that has been a bit of a drag, but enough about that!) I have returned with a mini (super short) broppy drabble to kind of kick-off me bouncing back into the writing world. I made it a little while back for a dear friend of mine. I found it floating around on my docs and it was pretty well written so I thought "Hey, why not?" so here I am about to share it with you guys! I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls or its Characters**

* * *

"Is there something wrong, Poppy?"

The pink troll looked up into Branch's baby blue eyes, unaware that she had even looked away.

The moon was full tonight, and they had just finished spending much-needed, few hours together. The young queen could still feel the flurry of butterflies fluttering in her stomach from his light, playful kisses to her cheeks and lips and his affectionate touches, his fingers brushing against her knuckles or combing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The afternoon was too perfect, and now her heart grew heavy with it having to end as they neared the entrance of her pod.

They stopped at the door, and Poppy flashed him one of her brightest smiles. "Of course not. How could anything be wrong when I'm with you?"

The pink troll giggled, seeing the lavender blush beamed against her lover's cheeks, the moonlight being the only light to grace his handsome features. They stood there in silence; the moment was enchanting on its own, just standing there, with him, the love of her life. Oh hair, she really didn't want the night to end.

She looked down at their intertwined fingers, both holding on, with no signs of letting go. 

Wait...maybe it didn't

Biting her lip, she looked up, seeing Branch looking away from her. His own lower lip was between his teeth until he spoke.

"So, I guess, this is goodnight, huh?"

Poppy lowered her eyes again. "Yeah, I guess it is." She looks back up, her heart racing. "I had a good time today."

Branch narrows his eyes, smiling. "I did too." It was a few more quiet seconds before their fingers finally released from the other. The survivalist troll leaned up to her placing another one of his heart-leaping kisses on her forehead, before gazing into her eyes. Hair, his eyes were breathtaking. "I love you."

Her breath caught in her throat. Gah, she loved his voice, so beautiful, as soothing as a lullaby. "I-I love you too."

Before she knew it, the warmth of his body had left her, and his back was to her, walking further away. _'What are you waiting for? Ask him!'_

The gap between them was getting wider. It was do-or-die time.

"B-Branch!" The teal troll turned around, hearing the call of his name. Her eyes lowered one more time, biting her lip, her heart racing a million miles a minute. She took a deep breath. _'Here goes nothing.'_

"Do...do you want to stay the night?"

_**~IndyWrites** _

* * *

And that's it! I know it's not much but I hope it makes up for me being away.

In other news, if you're on Tumblr and follow blooeyedtroll or myself ( indayia-indy or indy-ficwriter) then you probably know that we are currently working on a fanfic/art collab are introducing as the **Effloresence AU.**

* * *

Short Summary by Blooeyedtroll

**Efflorescence Au**

A Dreamworks Trolls AU that I (Bloo), (me) indy-ficwriter , and messybitch802 put together. Staring our Trollsonas: Bloo, Indy, and Messy.

Efflorescence is the name of the band Bloo, Indy, Messy, and Thorn (an oc) form.

Two definitions of the word "Efflorescence" mean:

_*The state in which blooming occurs._

_*The result of growth and development._

Which we thought represented very well how Bloo, (my trollsona ;3) Indy, Messy, and Thorn overcome challenges in life to find each other and true happiness. A very found family-type saga story.

End Summary

* * *

There's a BUNCH in store for it and blooeyedtroll already has a bunch of art and stuff made for it, including the first fic that they made introducing their trollsonas (Bloo and Messy) into the au. You can also find more info and headcanons if you go through both of our blogs on Tumblr (and send an ask if you're curious ;3).

It's a pretty big project and it will take tons of time to finish (if it ever does), but we can't wait to share the fun and adventures that we have planned for our trollsonas and the story about their growing friendship.

With all of that being said, I PLAN on occasionally posting different one-shots/ficlets, and eventually the main upcoming story for this au! So if you're interested in that, please stay tuned, and be on the lookout!

And don't worry I haven't neglected our beautiful broppy babes completely, I have a few ideas in store for them as well ;3.

Anywho, if you read this far, you are the bestest and I love you! *BIG HUGGLES AND SNUGGLES*

**Author's Note:**

> EN: As I say, kudos and reviews are highly welcomed and very appreciated, let me know what you think! Please and Thankyou!  
> Until next time, my loves;)! PEACE


End file.
